Love Ship
by loves2readlots
Summary: Bella Swan along with her 2 best friends Alice and Rose go on a cruise. And Alice has set up their dinners to be wit 3 total strangers that are all male! will love bloom? will there be danger? Read and find out **all Human**


**I don't own anything so don't sue me! Please!**

**This story is dedicated to **_**lover of ALL books**_** because she has been bugging me to write a story for the longest time.**

**Love Ship**

**Chapter 1: Packing**

**(Bella's POV)**

I collapsed as we came back into the house after the shopping spree. Alice had demanded that Rose and I go on with her. We had gone shopping for one reason only- to find clothes for the cruise that Alice's parents were kind enough to pay for all of us during this spring break. They said it was to get us away from all those nasty teachers. No joke, her parents _actually_ said that.

I was savoring my few moments of rest and my numerous bags I had gotten were all spread out around me. Alice lovingly put her bags down. She stood up to face Rose and me.

"Now girls, we have now gotten the bare minimum of clothes for the cruise. I know, I know, we still do not have nearly enough." At this point she smiled sadly, and I had to resist dropping my mouth open. I had just got a whole new wardrobe practically and she said it was the bare minimum for a two-week vacation! Alice spoke up again, not quite done. "But that does not mean we cannot start preparing! So we must now start packing!" She let out a huge grin at the thought. Seeing Rose and I still staring at her in horror she waved at as. "Come on now, chop chop. No time to waste!"

I went and got my suitcase and came back, my feet dragging.

I looked at the living room where Alice and Rosalie and already started packing and knew I would be in here for a few hours. _Must escape soon…_ my mind screamed. I started thinking up a good excuse for why I couldn't do this. "Hey Alice" I asked, thinking about how this might actually work. "Isn't the cruise two whole weeks away from now? I mean, gees, think of all the shopping we still need to do! We will be lucky if these clothes will last us a day on the cruise!" I pointed to the twenty bags lying around, stuffed full to the brim. I was keeping on my best worried face and I saw Alice start to think over my words.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. These will barely last us! We'll just have to make a list for what we need and go shopping again tomorrow while we pack!" Alice face was still full of concern; she never realized I had just been joking. Behind Alice, Rosalie was rolling her eyes. She knew I already thought we had too many clothes as it was.

I could barely conceal my groan as I realized Alice wasn't joking around.

Knowing there was no way I could get out of packing I sat down and moved at a snails pace. My nose scrunched up at the swimsuit (if you could call it that!) I had just removed from my shopping bag. Alice saw it before I could hide it inside one of the couches.

"Oh, Bella, you have to wear that right when we get there! That swimsuit was made for you!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. "Swimsuit? I don't see any swimsuits, just some underwear." Alice hadn't heard but Rosalie shot me a warning glance and I shut my mouth. Annoyed, I put it down at the very bottom of my suitcase, knowing I would never resurface. I went to my room and grabbed my well-worn one piece that I loved.

Rose noticed right before I put it in. "Bella, how are you ever going to get a tan in those one pieces you always wear?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well why would I need to tan skin I never show?"

Rosalie and Alice just shook their heads in disappointment and I waved them off.

To tell you the truth I never hated my body but it was nothing for guys to drool over. I knew despite what I would wear the boys would all flock to Alice and Rose so why not wear what I wanted to? I knew what I was- a plain jane, not pretty but not ugly. That was just fine with me.

For the next five hours we packed and I was getting desperate to get out. Actually, mostly Alice packed for me and I sat there taking out half the stuff she put in.

Finally, Alice took some pity on me. "Bella can you go get our dresses from the dry cleaners? Then I can finish up your packing?" Alice already had started picking up the clothes I had taken out, all of them to tight or thin.

Oh well, I could redo my pacing later. I had to get out! "Sure. I need some fresh air anyways." I raced from the door before they could call me back.

While driving I began to think about the cruise coming up. Alice had signed us up to sit with total strangers at dinner. All boys too, she had said, just for me.

I knew what she was trying to do, I mean, it wasn't uncommon for her. It was just going to be another guy she tried to set me up with. I should seriously write stories about all the horrible dates I've had. I mean, it wasn't MY fault I've never had a boyfriend. Ok…. Maybe it is.

But for good reason! All guys these days are jerks! None of this has anything to do with me; it's all of them. Anyways, those two don't have boyfriends at the moment either!

I was getting out of the car when I had dropped my keys going in. I tumbled onto the man coming out and we both fell hard on the ground.

"Oh not again!" I silently cursed in my mind, annoyed that I had fallen yet again. Then I started to apologize. "Oh hey! So sorry I ran into you, it just sort of happens. A lot." I gave an embarrassed smile.

He let out a wonderful laugh. "No, no. It was my fault. I was reading this book, but I should have been looking where I was going instead." He told me.

I looked up to get a better look at him and actually pulled back in awe, no joke. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes. His messy bronze hair swept into his face as he got up and helped me. I felt my knees go weak just looking at him. Wow, can see say Rosalie's next and hottest ever conquest?

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you know. Me being me! Ha ha!" I shut myself up, and stopped from groaning in embarrassment.

He gave me a small smile and I reminded myself this wasn't usual for him. "Of course. Well, I should be off then. It was nice to meet you…" He looked into my eyes wanted the answer to the unasked question.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I gasped out, my voice going shaky. It was his eyes I swear, they have this weird sort of power of you. Like making girls turn to mush.

A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Of course, it was nice to meet you Bella." He walked off and gave me a slight wink before getting into his speedy sports car.

After his car left the parking lot I sat down outside and hit my head. "Nice Bella, good job. You can't even find out the models name!" I turned my head down and saw his book that he had been reading on the ground and let out a groan. "Nice real nice."

Another person walked out of the store and saw me sitting on the ground head down. "You know" she warned, "They say it's really not so good to talk to yourself. That's what my husband did before he went mad."

I gave an annoyed smile. "Thanks, I'll call you when I go insane okay? Then you can have two examples of people that went crazy!"

She gave a little cough of disbelieve at my tone and walked off, saying quite clearly, knowing I could still hear, "They are all the same."

I grabbed his book he was reading and had to refrain from gasping. When I had looked at it more carefully I realized it was a travel guide for the Carnival Conquest.

What's that, you might ask? The exact ship I was also going on.

************************************************************************

I rolled over in bed to shut out the lights Alice had just turned on. "Rise and shine! It's time to go to the mall, just like you said we should! I really owe you for that Bella." She gave a large smile.

I turned into my pillow and muttered, "Weird morning people."

Alice walked over to my bed, ignoring my comment and pulled the covers off. "Come on! The mall opens in just an hour. I told Joe (the guy that open up the mall) that we would be there."

I closed my eyes. "I'm up, I'm up. I'll be ready to go when you are."

Alice considered this. "Okay, I trust you. When I come to get you, no matter how you look, we are leaving though. So get out of bed!" She left and I gave a grateful sigh. Time for more sleep.

************************************************************************

I heard Alice calling everyone to the door. "Time to leave everyone! Shopping time!" She let out a squeal the same time I let out a groan. I had never woke up and was still in my pj's. They had fishing lines all over the bottoms and a bright orange fish for the top (doesn't Charlie give wonderful presents? Not.)

Not quite thinking right I groggily got out of bed, put on my slippers, and made my way to leave the apartment.

Alice and Rose went silent when they saw me. Alice spoke up first. "I told you, we can't wait any longer. I guess you will just have to go in, in… that." She said, pointing unkindly to the pajamas.

Rose spoke up. "Oh well, she needs to learn her lesson about getting up when she was supposed to. We might as well just go."

I didn't really care if people saw me that I knew. At least they would know I enjoyed my sleep.

I did give a slight wince as I looked down at m clothing again. Oh well, to late now.

We got into the car and drove off to the mall. If only I had known then who I would see at that mall…

**Yes this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and check out **_**lover of ALL books's **_**stories. They are great well that's it for today so please Review **


End file.
